


Flowers In My Lungs

by Wufflepuffle



Series: Hanahaki Disease Fanfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hospital, Iwaizumi dies but doesn't quite die because he is too cool for that., M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Near Death, Recovery, Reference to alchohol, Regaining Memories, STUFF HAPPENS and Oiks is SO not prepared, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia, This wasn't going to be this long, drugs etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wufflepuffle/pseuds/Wufflepuffle
Summary: There were many memorable moments in Oikawa Tooru's life.The time he nearly died when he fell of a tree.The time he first met Iwaizumi HajimeThe many times he let his team down.The time he lost to Kasasuno.However, there was one event that would never leave his mind, that was the day Iwa-chan died.That had been a long time ago. He settled down in a quiet place. Makki and Mattsun visited him from time to time and he would often come home to find them crashing his place.However, in his heart there was always a chest.Bound in chains and filled with flowers, a treasure chest of his time with his beloved.A chest of love, bursting with the memories of Iwaizumi. The good ones, the bad ones.A chest waiting to be opened.





	Flowers In My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> There is suffering. I am so sorry.
> 
> But I hope you can enjoy this!!  
> This probably isn't geographically correct but 'go with the flow', hopefully you will get that pun by the end...
> 
> So without further ado I present to you- Flowers in my lungs. \\( * . *)/

The memory was clear as day.

 

He remembered the adrelenine.

 

He remembered the way his body fell.

 

He remembered not being able to move from shock.

 

He remembered pushing someone out the way and running.

 

Running towards the shaking and coughing boy.

 

He remembered how he was shouting the same words over and over again, ‘What’s wrong Iwa-chan’.

 

He remembered how the minute he saw the flower petals he knew. he just knew. Hanahaki. It was Hanahaki.

 

**“Iwa-chan, why? Who is it? How long have you had it for? It isn’t too late right?” The questions tumbled out his mouth.**

 

**He supported his best friend in his arms. Iwa-chan was shaking violently, blood coming out his mouth. Desperately trying to force air into his lungs.**

 

**“Sorry, it’s probably too late.” The sentence came out trembling.**

 

**He should have known. Recently Iwa had been coming late to school. randomly going to the bathroom. He kept taking breaks from volleyball. His complexion paling. He got out of breath far too quickly. He should seen the way he had been trembling, how he kept sitting down.**

 

**“No! They can still do emergency operation! Who is it?”**

 

**Iwa tried to say something but was only met with more coughs. his eyes were hazing over and he clutched Oikawa’s shirt with an iron grip.**

 

**“They aren’t worth dying for! It doesn’t matter who they are, no one is worth dying for.”**

 

**“Shut up, Trashykawa. there are some people worth dying for.”**

 

**Oikawa was stunned, he tried to think who it was. No one came to mind. Iwa had never been close to any girls in his class…**

 

**“Dammit, who is it? SOME GIRL ISN’T WORTH IT!” He yelled tears streaking down his face.**

 

**He wasn’t aware of the people screaming around him. The pattering feet. Only the choking boy in his arms.**

 

**“I know Tooru, some random girl isn’t worth dying for, but you know what. You are.” Iwaizumi’s eyes were closing and his breathing more ragged. Petals slipping out of his mouth.**

 

**It was as if someone has dropped a million bricks on his head. Him. It was him. All along. It was him, he was the reason his best friend was dying.**

 

**Iwaizumi lay his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Kusokawa.” His breathing ragged, his eyes closed, “Take care of yourself ok. Don’t do anything stupid. Hey Makki, Mattsun make sure this idiot doesn’t do anything stupid.” He had yet to realised the two crouching behind him. He still didn’t. Or rather he couldn’t.**

 

**“I love you Tooru. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lo-.“ He was chanting those 3 poisonous words like it was going to save him.**

 

**Oikawa couldn’t move, for the first time in his life he was well and truly speechless. Only then did he realise that Iwaizumi was being taken away in anambulance. He was on a stretcher and paramedic swarming around him carrying him away.**

 

**He caught a glimpse of the boys pale, dying face and he realised, I don’t want this to be my last memory of him.**

 

**“No!” He screamed running towards the stretcher. He found himself being held back by two pairs of strong arms.**

 

**He turned to see Makki and Mattsun.**

 

**“Get of me!” He flailed helplessly. “Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Let me go! I need to get to him. He can’t die now!” His throat was aching, 'not as much as Iwa-chan’s hurt', a bitter voice rang out.**

 

**“We can’t.” He then realised that he wasn’t the only one crying. Makki and Mattsun’s eyes were a puffy red as well.**

 

**A sorrowful silence followed. A mellow sound, filled with nothingness.**

**Kyoutani got up abruptly and walked out the room. Slamming the door behind him. Yahaba instantly followed.**

 

**Kunimi had collapsed onto the ground and was shaking with fear or shock, or maybe both. Kindaichi was beside him making a weak attempt at comfort. Watari politely escused himself and quickly made his way to the door.**

 

**Oikawa had stopped struggling a while ago and simply lay in a crippled pile along with his other two friends.**

 

**His eyes wandered to the drying splatters of blood and opened his mouth and-**

 

**Screamed. He screamed like his lungs were going to rip and his throat turn to shred.**

 

**A sound that would haunt his nightmares.**

 

He remembered the funeral. Everything was so black. How he gave a speech with a trembling voice, red eyes and shaking hands.

 

He remembered how people he didn’t know, dressed in black, gave him their condolences: those words meant nothing.

 

How when he saw his friends they weren’t wearing completeblack, how in their own little way said their own little thing.

 

He was grateful to them because not a single one of them said sorry.

 

There was another moment that scared him, more than anything else it was this one:

 

He had been sent a text by Auntie and Uncle, they had kept in contact, sharing each others pain.

 

_Hello Tooru_

_I need to tell you the truth, telling this to you over text is incredibly rude but I don't think I can say it to your face._

_Hajime didn't die in the hospital, they left him there for a while, it was late you know. Dark and he was attached to a lot of tubes keeping him alive._

_In the morning he was gone. There were blood splatters everywhere. I watched the CCTV footage, he was alive and he was walking out the hospital, he was dying Tooru. There was blood everywhere._

_They traced his footprints to the river. Oh Tooru they stopped there, he probably fell in._

_They. Never found a body. The coffin was empty! I couldn't even have a body to bury._

_They tried Tooru they tried. They scoured the whole river put nothing... Not a single piece of hair._

_He can't have survived Tooru, he wouldn't have been able to swim, not with the Hanahaki..._

_I know this hurts but I feel like you deserve to know the truth. Hajime drowned, a horrible death._

_And for what it's worth I don't blame you. Not one bit._

 

He threw up. 

 

He wanted to tell her that he didn’t want to know that, that he would have been much happier.

 

The next couple of months after that were fuzzy.

 

He threw away his future dreams of college. He couldn’t play volleyball without remembering that bloody stain.

That pool of blood. The red spilling out and staining the gymn. 

He took drugs, drank, partied, cut and drank some more.

 

Everyday it was the same. No matter what his former teammates said, no matter how much his parents begged him, no matter how much Auntie and Uncle screamed that he was letting down Iwa-chan, no matter what the therapist lectured he was the same.

 

“Oi! Oikawa what are you doing?”

 

“Hahaha… Makki-Makki! Whatcha doing?” Oikawa giggled, his shirt was stained with alcohol and who knows what. He was in his room, if it could even be called that, with mouldy food and girls bras and panties.

 

“This place is gross Oikawa, what are you doing! Holy fuck! Please don’t say thats-“

 

He was cut of by a can of beer being thrown at him, he carefully dodged. He wrinkled his nose, he had come earlier and tried to clean up and did a respectable job, now it looked just the same, if not worse.

 

“If you’re just gonna say the exact same thing again and again fuck off, slut.” He growled, the sudden mood change not effecting Makki a bit.

 

“Slut? That’s a bit rich coming from you. I can’t believe ladies still come for you, you look disgusting." He joked as he picked up a pair of crimson, lace underwear.

 

Oikawa didn’t respond he simply crawled and dug around for another can.

 

“Do you even care? You've done nothing at all.” Oikawa picked up the can and opened it, downing it then burping loudly.

 

“Well, I don’t think I can without you slaughtering me, you’ll come round eventually.” he said shrugging, he made his way back to the door.

 

“I’ll swing back round? What makes you think that? I quite like this life.”

 

“Why?” Makki smiled a bittersweet smile,”Because I believe in you.” With that he departed.

 

Oikawa looked at the closed door, “How cheesy.” He laughed as tears fell down his cheeks.

 

If you thought that Oikawa changed after that you are wrong, but he did. And when he did, no one looked at him weird. No one was disgusted. That was when he knew he was loved. He cried a lot on that day, and everyone cried with him. But what changed him was-

 

He didn’t remember how he got to the bridge. It was a small bridge but the river beneath it was deep and fast flowing. He wasn’t drunk, he just knew it. He knew because his mind was as clear as crystal.

 

What’s the point of living if Iwa isn’t around?

 

'It’s my fault' he died, 'shouldn’t I die to?'

 

Black thoughts clouded his minds, misting away the clarity and replacing it with despair.

 

He would only have a few minutes before he died. He wasn’t special enough to survive, if Iwa-chan wasn’t special enough to survive then he wasn’t either.

 

Then he leaned over the side.

 

“I’m sorry.” And fell forward. He blacked out soon after he hit the old water.

 

**Dear Mr Suicidal Man/ Oikawa Tooru?,**

 

**Hello before you wake up and wonder,   Am I dead?**

**You're not. I saved you. You were lucky that I was taking a midnight stroll I saw you and thank the heavens I’m a lifeguard in real life.**

 

**I recognised you kid, you’re Oikawa Tooru! (My wife is a massive fan so there are creepy magazines of you all over the place...)**

 

**There’s been a lot of rumours ‘bout you since you disappeared so I guess this is one of the reason why.**

 

**I don’t know why you jumped of that bridge. I don’t know why you’ve been drinking and taking drugs, but listen kid. You shouldn’t try to die before your time is up. My wife always said no matter who dies, no matter what hardships you face. No matter what life throws at you. Live the best you can.**

 

**In case you’re wondering how I know you were smoking, drinking etc. It really shows on your face you know. You look so bad. You should really do something about that. No, seriously weren't you known for your good looks?**

 

**So, the end game is I don’t want to have to do CPR on you and drag you out of a river again kid.**

 

**Live ok.**

 

**I’m sure your parents want you around. Don’t forget your friends to. I read one that you had that best friend… Iwaizumi Hajime was it? I’m sure he’d want you alive.**

 

**From,**

 

**Aikawa Ryouta.**

 

**P.S Keep the blankets, but if you ever meet me please return them. My wife is going to kill me! Haha!**

 

 

 

That was the note pinned on one of the many blankets Oikawa woke up in. he was lying near the riverbed in his own sector. He was reasonably dry and was covered in blankets.

 

He had been saved by a stranger.

 

He cried that day many, many times.

 

He was found by his mum and dad. He was brought to the hospital.

 

He owned up to all the things he’d done.

 

He listened for once.

 

To what his parents said.

 

To what his therapist said.

 

To what Auntie and Uncle said.

 

To what his teammates said.

 

He accepted the playful slaps from his friends.

 

“See I told you so.” Makki smirked.

 

“Oh, be quiet.” Came the relaxed reply.

 

His rehabilitation was fast and he went to college.

 

He soon settled down in a small village near the river that had done so many things to him.

 

He lived there happily, the inhabitants of the village were glad to see him. They welcome him with open arms.

 

Then he met a girl.

 

Her name was Aiko. Aiko Aikawa.

* * *

“Hello, are you the handsome new comer, who everyone’s talking about?”

 

Oikawa looked up from watering his flowers. A girl was looking at him.

 

His house faced the small street. It was a small, white house with a small porch but a large front garden. He had specifically asked for the house since it had already been blooming with flowers.

 

Flowers.

 

It had been a long time since Iwa-chan died. He wasn’t sure when but at some point, merged in time, he looked at flowers with love rather than contempt. He knew it would be a lot of maintenance but he was more than ready to give the sacrifice. At the end of his front garden was a small, white fence that didn’t even go up to his hip. Not that he minded.

 

Right now in front of that fence was a tall girl, she had brown almost black, wavy hair that fell just below her shoulders. She wore denim dungarees with a shirt top underneath. She had crouched down and was peering at the flowers with curiosity.

 

“Yes that’s me. Handsome newcomer? How flattering! Everyone has already acknolodged my gorgeous looks.” He said teasingly.

 

The brunette scoffed, “Ha!” the she stood up, he found she was surprisingly tall. “The names Aiko. I’m sixteen, so there’s no way I’m hooking up with some old man.”

 

“Excuse me! I am not an old man, I’m only 26! Plus what gave you the impression I wanted to hook up with you!”

 

The girl shrugged, “I just wanted to see how you’d react. 26 eh? Wow you sure look young!” she smiled, “Pink roses… That means friendship! I suppose we must be destined friends.”

 

He was surprised, “You know that?”

 

“My mum loved flowers, so I learnt a lot of meanings.”

 

“Loved?”

 

“Eh, she died with my dad in an accident ages ago.”

 

“Wow! That’s twice you’ve surprised me. Do you normally go round telling everyone you meet that?”

 

“Well, we are going to be friends so you’d find out sooner or later.” She flippantly said as she played with her hair.

 

“And what makes you think I want to be friends with some 16 year old.”

 

She looked up surprised, “It’s not up to you,” she pointed to the pink roses, “That’s a sign. So you will be friends with me no matter what.”

 

He laughed, there was a firm, determined look in her eyes. “What a weirdo! Sure!” he walked over and stretched out his hand in handshake. “My name is Oikawa Tooru.”

 

She paused mid hand shake.

 

“Oikawa Tooru?” then she laughed so hard she had to let go and clutch her stomach. Then she straightened up and said, “The name’s Aiko Aikawa, ring any bells.”

 

His mouth dropped open. “Wait you’re father was Ryouta Aikawa.”

 

She smiled and somewhere deep inside him he knew that this girl would change a lot of things.

 

(He returned the blankets from all those years ago.)

* * *

 

"So you're saying you found a random guy in a lake. Brought him back from the brink of death and demanded him be your 'dad'." He had eagerly asked whether this man had Hanahaki when she found him, she looked confused and shook her head.

 

"Well he was more like a mum."

 

He sighed. He was in his house drinking coffee pouring over some paper work, (he hadn't actually given it a look yet), Aiko was lounging on his couch sipping some tra.

 

"That's not really the issue."

 

"Eh? What's the isssue then?"

 

He shook his head, "What's his name?"

 

"I'll only tell you when you tell who Mr Mystery was!"

 

Oikawa had told her Iwa-chan's story but had left out his name, she had been bugging him since then. Of course she could just Google it but she seemed to have lived under a rock.

* * *

 

"Is that a phone!!!!" 

 

"Well, duh. Have you never seen one before."

"I totally have!! My dad had a Nokia."

She looked so proud he didn't have to heart to tell her a Nokia was way out of date.

* * *

 

"Well then I'll tell you when I meet your 'mum'."

 

"Ugh fine." Aiko's 'mum' had suffured temporary amnesia after waking up, he remembered a few things including a few places hence he decided to go on a journey to find his memories. He had reluctantly left behind Aiko, ("I told him that I'd be fine, after all a soul finding journey is something everyone should do."), that had been 5 years ago, when Aiko was 11. He arrived when she was 9. (He stuck aorund for two years and din't even know how to write his own name till I taught him.). 

* * *

 

_'You know he probably isn't coming back Aiko.'_

 

_'Why not?'_

 

_'It's been seven whole years.'_

 

_She had looked him in the eye and said, 'I know he will come back.' They had left it at that._

* * *

 

"You know it wasn't like he was girly, he was just mum-like."

 

He hummed.

* * *

 

It was April the 13th.

 

Aiko came flying into his house at 06:56.

 

"He's back! He's back! He's back! He's back! He' BACK!!!!!"

 

He looked up from his pile of paperwork, "Yeah yeah. Who's back?"

 

"Dad is! You dimwit. Come outside right now!!"

 

"Oh!! Holy fuck! He actually came back!!" He got up quickly, "I better say hi then."

 

He walked out his house to see the man standing there.

 

Slightly rumpled clothes.

 

Spiky, black, hedgehog hair.

 

Deep back eyes.

 

Slight lines from worry.

 

Tanned skin.

 

Defined muscles.

 

April the 13th was the day Oikawa Tooru lost Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

April the 13th was the day Oikawa found him again.

 

He didn't notice the fact he jumped over the fence.

 

He didn't hear the confused shout from the girl behind him.

 

He didn't see the world.

 

All he saw was the beautiful black haired boy.

 

He remembered how he barreled into the man, hearing the air go out of his lungs. 

 

He remembered that despite this, he felt a pair of familiar strong arms around him.

 

He remembered how he screamed 'Iwa-chan' over and over again.

 

He remembered tears wetting his shirt and how a masculine whispered, 'Stop crying Shittykawa.' In a gentle tone.

 

How long they stayed in that position he had no idea but he was broken out of this trance as a figure leaned over them and said in a slightly befuddled way, "Explain."

 

And with tears in their eyes they did.

 

He remembered how her expression morphed into confusion to sadness to amazement to absolute delight.

 

He remembered how she tearfully said, "Does that mean Tooru-chan is my dad and Jime-chan my mum?" 

 

He remembered how he laughed and said yes only to be slapped by a red Iwaizumi.

 

He remembered being re-united with Auntie and Uncle.

 

He remembered how they had met him a while back and decided to keep it a surprise.

 

He remembered the way the whole of the 'old' Aoba Josai cried.

 

He remembered how they married. A stunning wedding.

 

He remembered how he adopted Aiko.

 

He remembered how she cried when she was offered and mumbled, 'Even if you hadn't you're already my mum and dad.

 

He remembered watering the flowers with his family everyday.

 

Flowers.

* * *

 

 

EPILOGUE.

 

"Hey dad?"

 

"Yes"

 

"How much time would we have saved if you had just straight up told me 'Mr Mystery man's name?"

 

He screamed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YAy and that WAS SOOO MUCH LONGER THAN ANTICIPATED.
> 
> But that's ok.
> 
> For those for you who are wondering, the reason Iwaizumi didn't have Hanahaki when he washed up was because Oiks loved him back.
> 
> I hope you liked that and that it stirred some feels!!
> 
> LOVE,
> 
> WUFFLEPUFFLE.


End file.
